powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (2016 TV series)
Blossom Utonium is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is one of the three the main protagonists of the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series), along with her sisters and . Personality Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader like her original counterpart and appears to still be more intelligent than her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things organized in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university, to which she has gained a paranoia to being late in that she sometimes gets up early even on weekends. She usually exaggerates and sometimes speaks in a naggy or even condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical, coming up with most of their plans while being protective and caring for the well being of her sisters and others, much like her original counterpart. One of her major weaknesses is that she is somewhat of a germaphobe, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She is also shown to be more sensitive as seen in Power-Up Puff and Poorbucks. Appearance Blossom's appearance is identical to her , with a very slight difference in animation style, and her red bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed. This is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red-orange hair and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe at her waist, white tights, and black mary janes. In the episode Trouble Clef where she, Bubbles, and Buttercup perform at Morebucks' concert, she sports a pink ballet outfit with a tutu, white tights, and purple Mary Janes. Her bow is traded in for a smaller red bow, and her hair is pulled up into a spikey high ponytail. In the episodes Man Up 2: Still Man-ing and Summer Bummer, Blossom is shown to wear swimwear in both of those episodes. In Summer Bummer, Blossom is shown in a magenta tankini with matching board shorts in the same color. In Man Up 2: Still Man-ing, she wears a pink tankini with purple outlines and a small bow on the waistline. In the Christmas episode The Gift, Blossom is shown in a red and green jumpsuit with a white collar on it. Her bow lacks its roundness and is a darker shade of red. Cartoon Network Description Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and well deserved! She's smart and positive with a strong moral compass, and even if she can be a bit too Type-A sometimes, she'll never miss an opportunity to kick loose... and kick monster butt! Likes and Dislikes Likes *Video Games *Her sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bliss. *The Sensitive Thugz *Clean Things *Organization *Being tidy *Books *Reading *School *Rock music *Encouraging others *The color pink *The color red *Her bow *Kickball *Being perfect *Science fairs *Good grades *Seeing Dr. Kenzington *Space Tow Truck *Writing Books - Dystopian Sci-Fi *Model UN Club *Jared Shapiro (Her love interest) *Playing Chess by herself Dislikes *Villains *Bullies *Crime *Being wrong *Broken friendships (Shown in Poorbucks) *Her trophies destroyed *Her plans failing *Her sisters being mischievous (Shown in Rainy Day) *Messiness *Getting dirty *Disorganization *Bugs (Especially spiders) Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Blossom has super strength, agility, durability and the ability to fly. In "Princess Buttercup" its shown that Blossom and Bubbles are able to use their super speed. 'Pink Energy Projection' Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items. She and her sisters possessed this ability in Power-Up Puff. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. 'Ice Breath' Blossom's special ability is Ice Breath. She is the only one who can use this ability. She can use her Ice Breath easily. Her original counterpart claimed that she just blew when she discovered her Ice Breath ability. 'Heat Vision' Like Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom is able to shoot eye beams from her eyes. Her beams can cause a fire. Other skills can be assigned to Blossom such as: * Enhanced Intelligence and Intuitive Aptitude * Exceptional intelligence and knowledge in many scientific fields. Relationships 'Family' * (Sister) * (Sister) *Bliss (Older Sister) * (Father/Creator) 'Friends and Allies' * (School Teacher) * * *Guru Chillaxi *Derbytantes *Robin Snyder *Jared (love interest) * (frenemy) Enemies and Adversaries * * * * * (formerly) *Allegro *Manboy *Bianca Bikini *Barbarus Bikini *Packrat *Lava Lady *Silico *Pug-Faced Paulie *The Gnat *Lester Van Luster Quotes Gallery Blossom (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia life energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. * When Blossom's pink-energy projection glows, there are little squares/rectangles that can be seen floating around the outline for it. In reality, the square/rectangle is a symbol of being organized, determined, and logical. * Like her in the original show, she appears on screen first in the opening. * Her diary uses a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. * In the reboot, Blossom has a love interest, Jared Shapiro, while her 1998 counterpart doesn't. **The interesting thing is Jared's love interest was Blossom, but Blossom didn't know this until Jared gives her a note in "Snow Month". *Blossom’s crush on Jared Shapiro has been panned by fans. * Like her 1998 counterpart, she and her sisters are co-protagonists, though she has bigger plans. *There is a common animation error where Blossom's back hair disappears. *Blossom tends to be OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) sometimes. *In the storyboard art for Escape from Monster Island, Blossom’s bow is shown to have a heart design on it. *In the episode Aliver, it is revealed that Blossom likes to play chess by herself. Category:Powerpuffs Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:2016 TV series Category:Characters Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Females Category:Redheads Category:Protagonists Category:Utonium Family Category:Kids